icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4007808-20110525180558/@comment-3473808-20110525231917
Yes, I hope so! I agree with CreddieCupcake. There have been way too many hints in a lot of episodes, and from Dan, iCarly.com and Nick, that they have feelings for each other and may end up together, for Creddie to not happen, or at least still get a chance even if Seddie happens in the end. I believe we haven't seen the last of Creddie for a while-there have been so many flirty scenes and hints between them, and Dan wouldn't have them do that unless he meant for them to still have something going between them, right? At least that's how I see it. As to when I think it will happen...I don't think anything serious (in the good way :D) will or should happen between them for a little while, myself. I think Dan should work through the Seddie plotline for a bit, so that Seddie gets a chance and Sam's feelings are not hurt. Seddie will have a first date I think, but I'm not sure how it will work out. Maybe they will date and go together for a bit, but it's possible they could break up, just like Creddie did. That's where I think it's still likely and possible that Creddie can happen, because even if Seddie does date or even go together, there's still the possibility that it doesn't work out, and Creddie could happen later. And yeah I also agree about your last point! There are so many TV shows I can name where, if one of the main characters obviously liked another main character from the beginning, they usually go together even if it takes a while! Creddie would be a big exception if they didn't have it happen, especially considering it's a show for kids/tweens (it's not a teen show and probably won't be turned into one) and because it has simpler storylines and less drama, they're more likely to keep things simple and not create a lot of unnecessary dram by having all these hints for one ship, and then focusing on another and not having it happen or even giving it a second chance. They know there would be a lot of disappointed fans (there will be a lot of disappointment if Seddie breaks up, I know-but Dan does know that if they at least have Seddie together for a little while, the fans won't be as angry) if they made that many hints, only to pull the rug out from under them and do something else. Another reason I think Creddie has a good chance of happening-you have to consider Freddie's happiness too (and I know Dan won't forget about him), and IMO Freddie would be happiest with Carly, because they are so alike in many ways, and their personalities go together so well, and they have good chemistry (I'm not saying Sam and Freddie don't have good chemistry, or that they wouldn't be happy-it's just my opinion that Freddie would be happiest with Carly). To wrap up this loonng reply...I think there's still a good chance for them to get together, although it's most likely for Creddie to happen for real in the last episodes as opposed to it happening now. I don't think I want Creddie to happen immediately-I want Dan to take his time so it's well developed and has time to "come together" just right :) But in the end, I really hope they do happen xD